


Bits and pieces

by 365paperdolls



Series: Bits and pieces [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Captain America Trading Cards, Gen, Spy's Goodbye, alcoholic shots, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: The team say goodbye to Tess and Deke before returning to Earth.





	Bits and pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written prior to 5x06- ‘Fun and Games’ airing so it diverges slightly from canon.

“I’m going to miss you all,”  
Tess hugs Jemma and Daisy before throwing her arms around May when the older woman isn’t looking. She hesitates when May flinches, but to her surprise May relaxes into her and hugs her back.

“Good luck agent,” May whispers in her ear.

“I wish we could bring you with us,” Jemma states sincerely.

“It’s ok, life will be better soon,” she winks at Daisy.

“Tess, we still don’t know if that can be changed, it might still hap-“

“ It doesn’t matter,” She protests, cutting Daisy off. “You brought a gift to this place, something that hasn’t existed since the time of the elders; hope. Now that Kaisus, Sinara and the other Kree gone we finally have the chance to build the future here that Virgil imagined. Even if none of this changes we can move on now,” she glances over at Deke who has just strolled in “all of us, just like Virgil wanted.” She looks down remembering her friend.

"Back on Earth we have a Wall of Valor for all our fallen heroes. I'll make sure Virgil is added to that wall." Coulson explained. 

" Thank you so much, that would be great to know Virgil is honoured." She looked up at Coulson blinking back tears.

"Virgil's legacy will live on both here and back in 2018, I promise you that."

 

“Soooo, Quake your leaving to destroy the world already?” Deke sarcastically chimes in as he strolls into the room, oblivious to the conversation that has just occurred.

 “ Let’s hope not.” She knew how time couldn’t be changed and that the events that will come to pass would occur. But deep down she hoped that Deke was wrong or that if he was right they would find a way to do the impossible. After all they travelled 70 odd years to the future and defeated a group of one of the most technologically advanced alien species in the entire galaxy so anything is possible, right?

“ Of course if you don’t destroy the world, this awful reality won’t exist and I’ll be a successful software developer.”

“ Or petty criminal.” She counters.

“Perhaps,” He shrugs, “but I think its more likely tha-“.

The portal opens behind them cutting him off.

“ We should get going,” Coulson instructs, “ thank you both for your help and hospitality.”

They nod with respect.

“ We will try to send you both something to thank you but just in case we can’t-“ he pulls out the two spare SHIELD badges he always carries in their pocket ‘just in case’ he ever ‘accidently’ ran into two former agents and a few of his Captain America trading cards and hands them to them.

“Thank you sir but really we are the ones in your debt.” Tess insists.

“We- I don’t deserve this badge after betraying Daisy and-“ Deke reiterated

“and you had a plan in the end and selflessly serving and protecting your people like the honorary SHIELD agent you are, you BOTH are. Promise me you will continue to uphold these values- no matter what happens and you will always be a SHIELD agent.”

“Of course sir.”

“Sir?”

“Yes Tess?”

“Who is- I mean who was Captain America?”

“ Captain America?” He asks with confusion.

“This guy?” She gestures towards the card she’s holding that features Cap standing valiantly holding his shield.

“ Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers was a war hero that ended up in a strange and unfamiliar future without the people he cared about. He embraced this new time, became a hero again and eventually reunited with some of the people he lost. He’s the greatest hero the world has and will ever see.” Coulson explains, trying to keep it short because he knows that they don't have long until the portal will close.

“ So, he’s like you guys.”

“In a way, yes, we have had similar experience recently especially Fitz, but we will never be as good as Cap. His values and his bravery are what SHIELD are modelled on and what I personally strive for.”

“ I believe you're pretty great sir.”

“ Thank you Tess.”

“Did Captain America found SHIELD?”

“No,” Jemma chimes in, “that was Peggy Carter, a brilliant British woman who-“ she picks up the card Deke is holding which features both Peggy and Cap in action, “deserves equal if not more recognition to Captain America.”

“That’s true,” Coulson continues “there were also Cap’s supporting team the Howling Commandoes who were all heroes in their own right and-“

“Respectfully sir,” Mack interrupts “as important and interesting as this history lesson is, I believe it’s time to go.”

“ Yes, it has been an honour working with you both. Look after your people, your badges and those cards. “

“ We shall… Captain America.” She mock salutes him grinning.

They all share one final hug before the SHIELD team turn and begin to walk towards the portal.

“Daisy! Coulson! You can’t leave yet!” Deke shouts out just as they go to take their first steps into the portal. They turn abruptly to see Deke holding a shot glass up.

“Wha-“

“ We haven’t given you the Spy’s Goodbye yet.”

Tess looks at Deke with confusion as he forces the shot into her hand. “ What’s a-“

She begins but is cut off by Coulson. “ How do you know about-“

“Bits and pieces.” He smirks before downing the shot and walking out of the room without another word.


End file.
